


i sing the body electric, baby

by mashton



Series: clemmings panties [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1864164">pretty in pink</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i sing the body electric, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this took so long lmao also the title has nothing to do with the fic but what else is new honestly.

The label meeting ended up dragging on for three hours. It was okay because they finally set a release date for the album, but it wasn’t okay because Michael couldn’t stop thinking about Luke wearing the panties he’d bought him. And it didn’t help that Luke kept smirking at him and “accidentally” groping Michael’s thigh under the table.

As soon as the meeting’s over, Michael practically drags Luke out of the building and to the car waiting for them. Ashton and Calum follow, enthusiastically going on about the album and how excited they are that it’s actually coming out.

“Well boys,” Ashton chirps as soon as the car pulls away from the curb, “I reckon we should go out and celebrate.”

Michael forces out a yawn and shakes his head, “I’m quite tired, actually. Think I’ll head back to the hotel and go to bed.”

“Booooo,” Ashton groans and then turns to Luke. “What about you, Luke?”

Luke doesn’t say anything at first and Michael smacks their knees together. “No, uh, I’m pretty tired too.”

“Calum?” Ashton whines. Calum nods eagerly and Ashton gives him a pat on the shoulder.

Once they get back to the hotel, Ashton asks one more time if they’re sure they don’t wanna come and Michael insists that they’re both _really_ tired but they’ll go out another night. Michael pulls Luke to the elevator and Luke’s grinning like an idiot the whole time but the second the doors close behind them Michael’s got him pinned against the wall with a hand dipped under the waistband of his jeans.

“Did you think that was fucking funny?” Michael asks as he kisses at Luke’s jaw.

Luke’s trying not to smirk when he says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Michael slots his thigh between Luke’s legs and knocks his hips tight against the wall. “You know goddamn well what I’m talking about.”

Luke does smirk this time, tips Michael’s head back and kisses him once on the mouth and giggles, “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

Michael groans and pushes Luke out of the elevator and down the hall once they reach their floor. He clumsily slides the key card into the door and Luke can’t stop giggling at how cute and flustered Michael is.

“Clothes off,” Michael says.

“Shut up,” Luke tells him and pushes Michael down onto his back on his bed. He crawls over him and pulls Michael’s shirt up over his head and then takes his own off, throws them both onto the floor before going for the button on Michael’s jeans. Michael lifts his hips and wiggles a bit so Luke can slide them off and Luke smacks Michael’s hands away when he tries to undo Luke’s jeans. Luke climbs off of the bed and Michael props himself up onto his elbows.

“Sit up,” Luke says. “Like, against the headboard.”

Michael cocks an eyebrow at Luke but scoots up the bed anyway to lean against the headboard. “What are you doing?”

Luke shrugs and undoes the button on his jeans. “You said you wanted to see them on me, so I’m gonna show you.”

Michael gasps when Luke shoves his jeans down his legs and kicks them off his feet. “Fuck,” he groans and Luke smiles.

“Do they look okay?” Luke asks and runs his index finger under the bright pink lace and lets it snap back against his hips and the head of his cock.

Michael nods, “Are you fucking kidding me Luke, they look amazing. Let me see the back."

Luke turns around and Michael moans when he takes in the sight of Luke’s ass. Luke blushes and when he turns back around Michael’s palming himself through his boxers.

Luke smirks, “Do they really look that good?”

“Fuck yeah,” Michael moans as he gives his cock a squeeze, “Come here.”

Luke clambers up the bed and straddles Michael’s thighs, lets Michael pull him down for a kiss with one hand while the other hand slides down his back to grope his ass. Luke starts frantically rocking his hips down against Michael’s and Michael giggles, grabs Luke’s hips until he settles into a slow grind in Michael’s lap.

"Wanna ride you, Mikey," Luke mumbles as he drags his lips across Michael's jaw. Michael groans and nods, leans over to the bedside table to grab lube and a condom from the top drawer. He goes to coat two of his fingers but Luke stops him. "I wanna do it," he says quietly with a smirk.

Michael whines, "You're just gonna make me watch?"

Luke nods and Michael rolls his eyes but hands him the lube anyway. Once he's got his fingers slicked he tugs his panties out of the way and nudges the tip of one finger into his hole. He brings his other hand up to grip Michael's shoulder as he pushes it the rest of the way in and his mouth drops open with a moan. He leans down to suck at Michael's collar bone while he swirls his finger around and a second later he's pulling one out and going back in with two.

"Luke," Michael moans as he fists a hand in Luke's hair to pull his head back. "God you look so fucking hot right now."

Luke's eyes are blown wide and his mouth is hanging open, little gasps and whines escaping his throat as he fingers his tight little hole. "Fuck," he moans when he works a third finger into himself.

Michael lifts his hips so he can tug his boxers off and Luke moans again at the sight of Michael's cock, thick and hard and leaking at the tip. Michael tears open the condom and rolls it down his cock, slicks it up and strokes himself a few times until Luke pulls his fingers out of his hole. Michael goes to slide Luke's panties off but Luke shakes his head, "Wanna leave 'em on."

Michael nods and pulls them to the side with one hand, his other hand gripping Luke's hip tightly as he sinks down onto Michael's cock.

"Fuck," Michael groans as his fingers dig deeper into Luke's skin. "You good?" He gasps.

Luke nods, his eyes snapped shut tightly and he says, "Yeah just. Give me a minute. Kiss me."

Michael pulls Luke down by the back of his neck and kisses him hotly, his tongue tracing Luke's bottom lip and swirling around his lip ring. Luke rocks his hips forwards slowly and he moans, rocks them back again as Michael tugs at his lip with his teeth. Luke pulls back and braces his hands on Michael's shoulders as he raises his hips up and sinks back down onto Michael's cock, doing it again and again until he's bouncing in Michael's lap moaning uncontrollably.

"God, Luke, you feel so fucking good, baby. So fucking hot," Michael moans.

Luke whines and takes one of Michael's hands from his hip and leads it to his cock. Michael let's his knuckles run over the length of it through the lace and Luke moans, "Michael _please_."

Michael smirks at him but tugs the panties back, gets his hand wrapped around Luke's cock and starts stroking him in time with Luke's thrusts.

"Fuck, Mikey 'm gonna come," Luke gasps.

He leans in to kiss Michael again and Michael whispers against his lips, "Do it. Come for me, Lukey."

Luke rolls his hips a few more times and he comes in hot spurts on Michael's stomach, his head tipping back as he cries out, "Yes, Michael, oh my god. Fuck." Michael whines when Luke slows down but Luke nods, "Keep going."

Michael grabs Luke by his hips and starts fucking up into him as Luke sucks harshly at Michael's neck. "You gonna come?" Luke growls in Michael's ear.

Michael nods feverishly, "Yeah."

Luke tries not to wince when Michael starts thrusting harder and he pulls a hand through Michael's hair and tugs harshly as Michael comes with a shout of Luke's name. Luke stays slumped against Michael's chest til they both calm down and Michael takes Luke's face in his hands and kisses him sweetly.

"Love you," he says quietly.

Luke blushes and smiles, "Love you, too."

Luke carefully climbs off of Michael and takes off his now mostly ruined panties as Michael gets rid of the condom and quickly cleans off his stomach with his shirt before pulling the sheets up over both of them.

Michael pulls Luke closer and Luke noses into Michael's neck. "Thank you for my panties. Even though we kind of ruined them," Luke giggles sleepily.

 

Michael snorts, "It's alright, you still have two more we can destroy later."


End file.
